


Encore

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: It all started, of course, with Internet War. Taemin still remembers how eager Jonghyun was to have Taemin perform the song with him, remembers how playfully they’d rehearsed the actions, how they’d been told to make it look like they were “one second away from fucking right there”. And they’d laughed, of course, because no way in hell would they ever do that





	

Taemin _would_ say he didn’t know how he’d gotten here: from practically making out with Jonghyun onstage to jerking him off in a storage closet and on the ride home, to one of Jonghyun’s hands twisted in his hair, forcing him down further on his cock - but he did. **  
**

It all started, of course, with Internet War. Taemin still remembers how eager Jonghyun was to have Taemin perform the song with him, remembers how playfully they’d rehearsed the actions, how they’d been told to make it look like they were “one second away from fucking right there”. And they’d laughed, of course, because no way in _hell_ would they ever do that

But then, Taemin had seen Jonghyun coming towards him (all bedroom eyes and oiled muscles flexing and heavy breaths) and. Well. He didn’t know who started taking it too far - was it Jonghyun’s hand rough in his hair, or Taemin getting close (too _close_ ) when he sang, or Jonghyun’s hooded eyes glaring straight into his as he growled (fucking _growled_ ) whatever the lyrics to the damn song were, or the hard heat of Jonghyun’s skin when Taemin ran a hand down his chest? Maybe it was how Jonghyun aggressively pushed his hips into Taemin’s, maybe it was Taemin pulling him closer by his slim waist.

Or maybe it’d just always been like that.

It made Taemin want to smirk, seeing (feeling) the oh-so-obvious bulge in those too-tight white pants - made him want to smirk because Jonghyun didn’t even _try_ to hide it. And of course, Taemin _had_ to let his fingers brush against the skin just below Jonghyun’s naval while he was fumbling with the handcuffs, just to tease. Jonghyun met his smirk with a look so heady that Taemin nearly lost his breath. And Jonghyun noticed.

And he was still dizzy after, when Jonghyun didn’t even bother to unlock them, just dragged them down the halls and to the first unlocked closet he could find. Taemin was a step and a half in before Jonghyun spun him around and against the closed door. They didn’t waste time talking - both of Taemin’s hands were fumbling for the zipper of Jonghyun’s pants while Jonghyun’s unlocked hand twisted in Taemin’s hair and dragged him into a kiss that was all tongue and teeth.

Jonghyun bit down _hard_ on Taemin’s lower lip when Taemin brushed his fingertips against the head of his cock, said in a hoarse voice, “Don’t tease,” and then he was swallowing Taemin’s breath with his lips again.

And far too soon, just when Taemin was getting the right rhythm (of when to turn his wrist just so and when to suck Jonghyun’s lower lip into his mouth, of when to tease the head of his dick and when to stray lower) Jonghyun pulled away, breaths harsh in the small space. “They’ll be looking for us. We’ll say we can’t find the key,” Taemin curled a hand around Jonghyun’s neck and Jonghyun indulged him in another kiss, “so we have to share a room tonight.”

Taemin nodded, still dizzy and wanting and needing, remembered Jonghyun couldn’t see him and let out a shaky sigh, “Okay.”

Stumbling outside on trembling legs and hoping his lips weren’t too red - because Jonghyun’s were swollen and his mussed hair didn’t help at all - and finally, finally finding the band. If any of them noticed anything was amiss, none of them said so - though Kibum’s gaze did travel from Taemin’s reddened lips to the handcuffs and back up to Jonghyun’s mussed hair. And then piling into the van; Jonghyun pulled them to the very back, and as soon as the lights were off, tugged Taemin’s hand onto the still-there bulge in his jeans. Taemin bit his lip to keep from crying out when Jonghyun leaned over to mouth at his neck, and just when his eyes were fluttering shut at the sensation, he saw something and shuddered, breaths stuttering out for a long moment. An answering smirk and Taemin fell limp, turning Jonghyun’s head to meet them in another bruising kiss.

* * *

As soon as they’re locked in Jonghyun and Minho’s shared room (Minho is going to sleep in Taemin’s room until they get their handcuffs unlocked), Taemin finds himself caged beneath Jonghyun’s arms and the bed. Jonghyun’s lower lip is bruised, caught beneath his teeth as he observes Taemin - still except for his heaving chest - beneath him.

Jonghyun is just dipping down for a kiss when Taemin stops him. “The key. My wrist hurts.”

Jonghyun looks annoyed at having been stopped, but nods, fishing the key from his back pocket and unlocking the cuffs. As soon as they’re free, Jonghyun bends again, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Taemin’s neck.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Taemin manages to breath out, “the others-”

“I don’t _care_ about the others,” Jonghyun breaths against Taemin’s lips, and to prove his point, ducks his head down and sucks a bruise to his skin.

Taemin lets his hands wander from their place around Jonghyun’s neck down to flirt with his chest and back around to fit in his back pockets, bringing him down to grind their hips together. Before he pulls away, Taemin squeezes, and Jonghyun draws back, grinning.

“Did you just grope me?”

“Did you just like it? Here, roll over.” When Jonghyun complies, Taemin settles in the space between his legs, slowly unzipping his pants and tugging them down.

“Don’t tease, babe.”

Taemin looks up from where his lips are hovering over the head of Jonghyun’s cock, huffs out a breath just because he knew Jonghyun will feel it. “ _Make_ me.”

Jonghyun props himself up on his elbows and sends that bedroom gaze down at Taemin, lips curled into a predatory grin. “Do you _really_ think you’re in the position to say that?”

“I think,” Taemin closes his lips over the head of Jonghyun’s cock in an obscene imitation of a kiss, “I am.”

Jonghyun’s lips part and Taemin wants so _badly_ to get him to come undone, but the sound of the door opening makes him turn. Jonghyun hisses in a breath and hurries to try and cover himself, “You said you locked the door!”

Taemin can’t help a giggle as he stands, flounces over to the intruder and wraps his arms around their neck. “Don’t worry, it’s only Kibum-” before he can continue, Kibum leans down and catches Taemin’s lips in a kiss that is anything but gentle.

There is a low, drawn out, “ _Fuck_ ,” from behind them and Taemin grins against Kibum’s lips, turned his head away to see Jonghyun lazily jerking himself off as he watched them.

“He saw us in the car, hyung. I didn’t think he’d be interested, but - _oh_ ,” Taemin’s knees buckle as Kibum’s lips find the sensitive spot on his neck, one hand pushing its way up the front of his shirt as the other joins Taemin’s in trying to fumble for the button of his pants.

“No, no,” Taemin breathes, “let’s take care of Jonghyun first.”

“You’re right, Taeminnie,” Kibum can’t resist another kiss (how can he, when Taemin’s lips are so red and swollen, when he is so wanting and willing?) before heading over to Jonghyun, “it’s only fair.”

Kibum settles in the space between Jonghyun’s spread legs and without hesitation, takes him in his mouth, all the way down to the hilt. Taemin watches Jonghyun’s head fall back, the veins in his arms bulging as he clutches at the sheets. “Does it feel good, hyung?”

Jonghyun’s eyes flutter open and he beckons Taemin closer, immediately meeting him in a kiss that is too much tongue, too much teeth, too much saliva - the best kind of kiss. And then Taemin moves down to Jonghyun’s cock, lapping at the slit as Kibum mouths up the side. They meet at the head and Jonghyun lets out a loud groan as their tongues tangle around him; Taemin feels a hand tug at his hair and he shudders, fingers flexing against Jonghyun’s thigh.

Kibum pulls off and Taemin watches as he swipes his tongue across his lips (pale pink, inviting lips curled into a grin) before leaning up to kiss Jonghyun. From this angle, he can see Kibum suck the fullness of Jonghyun’s lower lip into his mouth and pull, forcing Jonghyun to follow. Jonghyun chases his lips when Kibum pulls away, but Kibum shakes his head. “Stay there,” and when Jonghyun complies, Kibum’s voice lowers into a deliciously seductive tone, “good boy.”

Jonghyun _shudders_ and whines and Kibum just hums. “You liked me calling you a good boy, huh?”

A nod and Jonghyun reaches out blindly for Taemin, catching his hand in his and sucking two of Taemin’s fingers into his mouth. It’s an act of desperation at this point and Kibum laughs when he sees it. “Jonghyunnie, did I _tell_ you you could do that? Think I’ll have to discipline you for that.”

Jonghyun manages to curl a hand in Kibum’s hair as Taemin lets his fingers slip from his mouth and he gasps out a, “Call me that again, Kibum.”

“Call you what, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun’s grip tightens and Kibum’s grin only grows. “No, you _know_ what I meant you fucking-”

And just as abruptly, Kibum leans down and, lips brushing Jonghyun’s ear, says, “Good boy.”

Jonghyun’s hips buck up and he whines again, but Kibum doesn’t let him kiss him - just rears back and begins to grind down in tight circles as he begins to speak in dark honeyed tones, “You like being called that, don’t you? You want to be my pet?”

And _guh_ , because Taemin thinks even _he’d_ agree to that just for the way Kibum said it. Jonghyun nods though, eyes screwed shut and fingers tightening spasmodically around nothing. His chest is heaving and Taemin reaches out to thumb his nipples, the nubs already hard and still sensitive. Jonghyun jerks like he’d forgotten Taemin was there and his voice is wrecked when he speaks.

“Kibum, _please_ I need more-”

“What else do you want, pet? Can you be a good boy for me and tell me?”

“I think I know what he wants,” Taemin leans down to suck a hickey to the dark of Jonghyun’s neck, “he wants to be our puppy, doesn’t he?”

A full body shudder rips through Jonghyun’s body and he’s nodding fervently now and Kibum is swallowing his loud groans with his mouth. When he pulls away, his lips are swollen and spit-shiny and he says, “Then puppy, first order. Get on your hands and knees for me, okay?”

Jonghyun does.  



End file.
